


I’ll love you in every single time

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le pagine del nostro amore [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP, Time Travel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Gokudera si darà il cambio con il Gokudera del futuro e questo porterà a una serie di 'particolari' situazioni.





	1. Cap.1 Scambio tra Gokudera

**Author's Note:**

> [GokuderaxTsuna, AdultTsunaxGokudera, AdultGokuderaxTsuna, AdultTsunaxAdultGokudera].  
> Ispirata a questa storia: http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2232819&i=1 col permesso dell'autrice.

Cap.1 Scambio tra Gokudera

Tsuna spalancò la porta della stanza con un tonfo con gli occhi sgranati e il volto arrossato.  
“Lambo! Ridammi subito il quaderno!” urlò.  
Corse giù per le scale, vide Lambo entrare in cucina e lo seguì. Lambo si arrampicò sul capo di Nana, la donna lo strinse in braccio e si voltò.  
“Oh, Tsu-kun. Volevo giusto chiederti se potevi giocare tu con Lambo-chan”.  
Tsuna spalancò gli occhi, agitò le mani davanti al viso.  
“Impossibile! Se non finisco i compiti, Reborn mi ucciderà!” esclamò.  
Nana si portò un dito alle labbra e strinse gli occhi, mugugnando.  
“Sbaglio o ti ha detto che sarebbe tornato domani mattina dopo essersi visto con i suoi amici?” chiese. Tsuna sospirò, abbassò il capo.  
“So che Reborn torna domani, però …”.  
Nana sorrise, prese Lambo in braccio e lo mise ai piedi del figlio. Si rizzò e afferrò la borsa della spesa mettendola in spalla.  
“Allora io vado. Mi raccomando, Tsu-kun” disse.  
Tsuna si chinò, prese Lambo in braccio e il bambino ghignò.  
“StupiTsuna farà lo schiavo a Lambo-san!” ordinò.  
Nana ridacchiò, diede un bacio sulla fronte a Tsuna e uscì. Tsuna sospirò, strinse Lambo e gli prese il quaderno.  
“Ascolta Lambo. Va a giocare con I-Pin, io devo assolutamente finire i compiti”.  
Lambo saltò, afferrò il quaderno e atterrò sul pavimento. Ghignò, sventolò il quaderno e corse via. Tsuna si passò la mano tra i capelli castani.  
“Ah, basta, non ce la faccio!” si lamentò.  
Corse nel corridoio, uscì dalla porta e si guardò intorno. Lambo gli atterrò davanti, sogghignò e gli fece la linguaccia.  
“Prendimi, ImbranaTsuna!” strillò.  
Corse verso l’esterno e Tsuna spalancò gli occhi.  
“Aspetta, Lambo, è pericoloso!” esclamò.  
Si mise le scarpe e corse fuori. Girò l’angolo e vide Gokudera che teneva Lambo per il colletto della tuta da mucca. Il bambino dimenava mani e piedi, una serie di bombe rosa e di caramelle caddero dai suoi capelli sparpagliandosi in terra.  
“Lasciami, Stupidera!” esclamò.  
Tsuna sorrise, rilassò le spalle.  
“Gokudera-kun! Meno male, lo stavo cercando!”.  
Gokudera alzò il capo, sorrise e le iridi argentate brillarono di riflessi verdi. Chinò la schiena in avanti facendo ondeggiare le ciocche grigie davanti al volto chiaro.  
“È un onore esservi utile, Decimo”.  
Si rizzò, avvicinò Lambo al proprio volto e ringhiò mostrando i denti.  
“Non osare infastidire il Decimo, stupida mucca” ringhiò.  
Lo sbatté in terra, Lambo rotolò e singhiozzò, il bazooka dei dieci anni balzò fuori dai suoi capelli a cespuglio, rimbalzando sulla strada. Lambo lo afferrò, lo strinse e singhiozzò.  
“Devo… Stare… Calmo”.  
Gokudera lo raggiunse, tirò un calcio al bazooka.  
“Col cazzo che te lo lascio fare!” urlò.  
Tsuna spalancò gli occhi castani, alzò il capo guardando l’arma viola roteare nel cielo. Il bazooka ricadde sopra Gokudera avvolgendolo in una nuvola rosa e Tsuna spalancò gli occhi.  
“Eh?!” urlò.  
Lambo indietreggiò guardando l’uomo davanti a lui. Hayato si sistemò la cravatta rossa, guardò a destra e sinistra stringendo le labbra. Si voltò, guardò Tsuna e batté le palpebre.  
“Capisco. Devo essere finito dieci anni nel passato. Scusatemi per il disturbo, Decimo” disse, con tono calmo.  
Lambo afferrò il bazooka, lo mise nei capelli e corse via. Tsuna si voltò, allungò la mano.  
“Lambo, il mio quaderno!” esclamò.  
Sospirò, abbassò il capo e sbuffò.  
“Troppo tardi”.  
Gokudera gli si mise davanti, piegò le ginocchia e sorrise.  
“Volete che lo riprenda io, Decimo?”.  
Tsuna alzò il capo, scosse le mani davanti al volto e arrossì.  
“Ah no, no! Hai solo cinque minuti, rilassati pure”.  
Gokudera strinse le labbra, si rizzò e si mordicchiò il labbro.  
“Il bazooka non mi sembrava perfettamente funzionante. Credo che l’effetto potrebbe essere più duraturo del previsto” disse.  
Tsuna si grattò la guancia, annuì due volte.  
“Allora, come dire, accomodati; Gokudera-kun”.  
Entrò nel cortile, raggiunse la porta e si tolse le scarpe. Superò l’uscio, si voltò guardando l’uomo avanzare e strinse le labbra.  
< Spero che Gokudera-kun stia bene nel futuro > si disse.  
L’uomo lo raggiunse, si chiuse la porta alle spalle e tese le braccia lungo i fianchi.  
“Non dovete preoccuparvi, Decimo. Fortunatamente, il me stesso più giovane si troverà in compagnia del voi del mio tempo; quindi non avrà problemi”.  
Tsuna batté le palpebre, arrossì e salì le scale.  
“Non volevo offenderti”.  
Gokudera lo seguì, si sedette sulle ginocchia a lato del tavolo e scosse il capo.  
“Sono onorato della vostra preoccupazione”.  
Tsuna chiuse la porta della stanza, si sedette dal lato opposto del tavolo e si grattò la guancia abbronzata.  
“Era davvero così evidente?”.  
Gokudera rilassò le spalle, poggiò le mani sulle ginocchia addolcendo lo sguardo dalle sfumature verdi.  
“Come vostro braccio destro, è mio dovere capirvi”.  
Tsuna sospirò, strusciò le ginocchia tra loro.  
“È un po’ strano”.  
Gokudera batté le palpebre, piegò il capo di lato e si sporse in avanti.  
“Ho detto qualcosa che vi ha infastidito, Decimo?” domandò.  
Tsuna agitò le mani davanti al volto tirando indietro la schiena, arrossì scuotendo il capo e le ciocche castane ondeggiarono attorno al volto.  
“No, no, assolutamente, non è colpa tua, davvero!”.  
Abbassò le braccia, ridacchiò e si passò la mano tra i capelli.  
“Vedere Gokudera-kun così calmo e controllato mi fa preoccupare su cosa potrà succedere da qui a dieci anni, ecco”.  
Hayato sorrise, si rizzò socchiudendo gli occhi.  
“Se è questo il vostro cruccio, state tranquillo. È stata una mia scelta”.  
Tsuna si grattò la guancia arrossata, abbassò i capo guardando il pavimento.  
“Gokudera-kun è violento e alle volte fa un po’ paura. Non pensa mai alle conseguenze delle sue azioni e nemmeno si chiede se io mi senta a disagio quando dice che farebbe qualsiasi cosa io gli ordinassi”.  
Alzò la testa, sorrise arrossendo maggiormente.  
“Per questo non vorrei vederlo cambiare soltanto perché si è fatto qualche altra strana idea delle sue”.  
Hayato sorrise, si alzò e si mise alla destra di Tsuna. Tsuna lo guardò, batté le palpebre e si tirò indietro. Gokudera sorrise, poggiò un ginocchio in terra portando l’altro vicino al petto, abbassò il capo facendo strofinare le ciocche grigie contro la giacca nera del completo. Prese la mano di Tsuna nella sua più chiara, vi avvicinò le labbra e ne baciò il dorso. Alzò il capo, socchiuse gli occhi argentati dalle sfumature verdi e sorrise.  
“È per questo che vi sarò sempre fedele, Decimo”.

 


	2. Cap.2 Mirai Gokudera e Tsuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gokudera si darà il cambio con il Gokudera del futuro e questo porterà a una serie 'particolari' di situazioni.

Cap.2 Mirai Gokudera e Tsuna

Mrai Gokudera si strinse la cravatta che indossava ed alzò lo sguardo, osservando Tsuna guardarlo. Socchiuse gli occhi e si appoggiò una mano sul petto, sentendo la stoffa morbida della propria camicia sotto le dita.

“Qualcosa non vi è chiaro nei vostri compiti, Decimo?” domandò gentilmente.

Tsuna arrossì deglutendo, si passò la mano tra i capelli castani e mugugnò alzando lo sguardo dal quaderno.

“Sei certo di voler passare il tempo a farmi ripetizioni, Gokudera-kun?” chiese.

Si grattò la testa, muovendosi nervosamente sul posto, spostando il peso dalle ginocchia alle punte dei piedi.

“Già hai dovuto rincorrere Lambo per recuperare il mio quaderno …”.

Gokudera si accomodò seduto accanto a lui e prese uno dei fogli degli esercizi di Tsuna e se lo avvicinò al viso.

“Ricordo che i vostri voti non erano degni di voi, Decimo. E aiutarvi in simili compiti, non mi è per niente gravoso” ribatté.

Tsuna abbassò il capo stringendo le labbra, si grattò la guancia nervosamente e tenne lo sguardo basso.

“Ah. Tu hai sempre troppa fiducia in me, Gokudera-kun”.

Alzò appena lo sguardo intravedendo Gokudera guardare i fogli, lo abbassò di nuovo mettendo le mani sulle ginocchia.

si disse.

Prese un respiro profondo, si rizzò con la schiena e sorrise timidamente.

“Ti ringrazio per l’aiuto, Gokudera-san”.

Gokudera aprì un po’ di più gli occhi e si tolse la giacca nera, la tenne con una mano e piegò il braccio dietro di sé, appoggiandolo sul letto.

“Decimo, non avete bisogno di essere così formale con me” lo rassicurò.

Si piegò in avanti e appoggiò il foglio sul tavolo.

“Ditemi quali di questi esercizi avete già svolto” lo pregò.

Tsuna fece scorrere lo sguardo sul foglio, stringendo i pugni sul tessuto dei jeans.

“Non mi sembra corretto parlarti in modo famigliare vista la tua età, anche se …”.

Arrossì grattandosi la guancia, ondeggiò sul posto mugugnando.

“Sei comunque Gokudera-kun”.

Ridacchiò passandosi la mano tra i capelli, prese la matita e tossicchiò.

“Scusa, non ha molto senso. Forse è meglio che io faccia i compiti davvero, o Reborn mi ucciderà”.

Gokudera si mise una mano sul fianco e si piegò di lato, gli prese la mano con la matita nella propria e si piegò in avanti. Socchiuse gli occhi leggendo la pagina del quaderno e gli fece ticchettare con la matita sul secondo passaggio dell’esercizio di matematica.

“Dovete rivedere questo Decimo, è sbagliato” gli fece notare.

Tsuna abbassò il capo sospirando, chiuse gli occhi.

“Accidenti, non ne faccio una giusta!” si lamentò.

Sospirò, si passò la mano sotto gli occhi e guardò l’esercizio. Strinse le labbra, alzò il capo.

“Neh, Gokudera-kun … perché hai deciso di essere così pacato?”.

Le iridi argentee di Gokudera si tinsero di riflessi verde scuro.

“Se rifletto sulla situazione, sono in grado di valutarla nella sua interezza ed esservi d’aiuto. Un braccio destro deve riuscire a seguire quello che il suo Boss ha bisogno di comunicargli”.

Fece un sorriso mesto.

“Se volete capire bene cosa non va nell’esercizio, forse vi conviene consultare il libro delle spiegazioni. Dove lo tenete?” gli domandò.

Tsuna sgranò gli occhi mettendo le mani davanti al capo, le scosse freneticamente negando con la testa.

“Non voglio che tu faccia una cosa del genere per me!” esclamò.

Sentì la propria voce riecheggiare nella stanza, avvampò abbassando il capo e si grattò la guancia deglutendo.

“Intendo … è vero che Gokudera-kun è molto impulsivo e ci causa molti guai, ma non voglio assolutamente che cambi per restare con noi”.

Gokudera si alzò in piedi con dei movimenti cadenzati e si guardò intorno, avvicinandosi a un mobiletto con i libri.

“Decimo, nessuno mi chiese di cambiare, se non le battaglie, le sconfitte e il fatto che mi sentissi inutile” spiegò.

Prese il libro di matematica e lo sfogliò.

“Avevo sempre pensato a me stesso, voi mi avete reso parte di qualcosa di più grande. Riuscire ad essere utile a voi e al resto dei Vongola è diventato essenziale per me e come testa calda mi era impossibile”.

Tsuna si alzò in piedi di scatto stringendo i pugni, gli occhi castano chiaro brillarono di riflessi arancioni e lui indurì lo sguardo.

“Se ti ho fatto sentire inutile … se anche solo una volta ti ho fatto pensare di aver bisogno di guadagnare il posto che hai … allora ho sbagliato tutto” dichiarò.

Lo raggiunse, afferrò il libro di matematica e guardò l’uomo negli occhi tenendo il capo alzato.

“Ti chiedo scusa, Gokudera-kun”.

Gokudera s’inginocchiò davanti a lui e gli appoggiò una mano sulla schiena, abbracciandolo delicatamente.

“Decimo, voi non avete mai fatto niente. Avete sempre cercato di farvi carico di ogni sacrificio, ma dovete permetterci di scegliere ciò che riteniamo giusto. Non potete pensare che non cambieremo, che non cresceremo, anche per noi stessi” rispose con tono pacato.

Tsuna arrossì poggiandosi contro il petto di Gokudera, chiuse gli occhi sentendoli pizzicare e gli strinse la camicia con forza.

“Anche se dici così … non posso sopportare di averti fatto sentire inutile” sussurrò.

Alzò lo sguardo, strinse la presa sulla camicia di Gokudera socchiudendo gli occhi arrossati.

“Per questo, farò del mio meglio per cambiare il futuro”.

Gokudera gli sfiorò il capo con le labbra.

“Cercare di rendere il futuro un posto sempre migliore vi fa onore, Decimo. Prendere un’insufficienza in matematica, meno” gli ricordò.

Tsuna ridacchiò arrossendo, annuì grattandosi la guancia e indietreggiò.

“Farò del mio meglio per essere un buon amico per te, Gokudera-kun”.

Prese il libro di matematica, lo guardò e deglutì, annuì tra sé.

“Anche se significa fare i compiti con Reborn!”.


	3. Cap.3 Mirai Tsuna e Gokudera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gokudera si darà il cambio con il Gokudera del futuro e questo porterà a una serie di 'particolari' situazioni.

Cap.3 Mirai Tsuna e Gokudera

Il giovane Gokudera indietreggiò guardando le pareti ricoperte da drappi rossi e allargò le braccia, digrignando i denti.

“Ed ora cosa diamine ha combinato quella stupida mucca!” sbraitò.

Alzò il capo fissando un lampadario di cristallo al soffitto e mise una mano sulla cintura. Strinse con i denti la sigaretta che aveva in bocca e sollevò tre miccette di dinamite.

“Devo assolutamente ritornare dal decimo” ringhiò.

Sentì sbadigliare alle sue spalle e sgranò gli occhi, trovandosi di fronte il giovane Lambo. Quest’ultimo sbadigliò nuovamente, portandosi una mano alla bocca, aveva le lacrime agli angoli degli occhi.

“Mi dispiace, ma il bazooka si è rotto a causa di un’esplosione durante un allenamento con i nuovo Gola di Spanner. Dovrai rimanere qui per un po’” rispose con voce impastata di sonno.

“Cosaaaa?!” sbraitò Gokudera.

Il Decimo si affacciò dalla porta, abbassò il capo guardando il giovane Gokudera e accennò un sorriso.

“Allora eri tu. Avevo l’impressione fosse successo qualcosa”.

“Decimo” biascicò Gokudera sgranando gli occhi.

Deglutì rumorosamente e rimise via la dinamite.

“Io… è stata colpa della stupida mucca, non volevo disturbarla”.

Il Decimo avanzò nella stanza, guardò Lambo e strinse le labbra.

“Stavate di nuovo giocando con il bazooka dei dieci anni?”.

Vide Lambo sbadigliare e sospirò, sorrise e indicò a Gokudera una stanza di fianco.

“Non preoccuparti, Gokudera. Sono certo che l’effetto finirà al più presto” lo rassicurò.

Avanzò verso la stanza, aprendo la porta scorrevole.

“Vuoi accomodarti? Non c’è motivo per restare così tesi”.

Gokudera spense con le dita il mozzicone di sigaretta e lo strinse nella mano, riducendolo in polvere. Seguì il Boss nell’altra stanza e si guardò intorno, vedendo un divano nobiliare.

“Accomodarmi, Decimo?” domandò.

Il Decimo gli indicò il divanetto con un sorriso cheto.

“Io e Gokudera stavamo discutendo alcuni problemi territoriali, quindi il the è già pronto, se vuoi” disse.

Si mise seduto a propria volta, guardando il ragazzino.

“Eri impegnato in qualcosa d’importante, nel passato?” domandò.

Gokudera si passò la mano tra i capelli scompigliandoli.

“Veramente stavo andando dal Decimo a vedere se aveva bisogno di me, nel passato” spiegò.

Deglutì rumorosamente e si sedette a gambe aperte sul divanetto, battendo i piedi a terra. Il Decimo gli versò del the, gli porse la tazza e annuì appena.

“Capisco. Sono certo che Gokudera si occuperà ottimamente del me del passato” lo rassicurò.

Si versò a propria volta del the, poggiò la teiera e guardò il ragazzo.

“Sei certo di stare bene? Sei molto a disagio”.

Gokudera nascose il viso nella tazza e sorseggiò rumorosamente.

“Chiedere cose di questo tempo potrebbe dare problemi nel passato, vero?” domandò con voce tremante.

Il Decimo ridacchiò, scosse il capo portando le mani sui pantaloni neri.

“Voi ragazzi avete già interferito molte volte con il futuro” disse.

Addolcì lo sguardo, accostandosi a Gokudera.

“Sono certo che rispondere a qualche domanda non possa peggiorare di molto le cose”.

Gokudera abbasso la tazza vuota e ci guardò all’interno, appoggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia.

“Quando pensa che tornerà a funzionare il bazooka?” chiese.

Percepì il respiro dell’altro e arrossì violentemente. Il Decimo arricciò il labbro poggiandosi contro lo schienale del divano.

“Spanner se ne starà già occupando, a breve sarà come nuovo”.

Abbassò il capo piegandolo di lato.

“Cosa volevi sapere, Gokudera?”.

Gokudera appoggiò la propria tazza vicino alla teiera, strinse un pugno e corrugò la fronte, indurendo lo sguardo.

“Qualcuno osa mettere in dubbio le proprietà del decimo?” domandò con tono deciso.

Il Decimo aggrottò la fronte, lo guardò e rise piano, scosse il capo.

“I Varia ci hanno informato che una piccola banda sta avanzando a sud-est dei confini del nostro territorio, così io e Gokudera stavamo cercando di capire a cosa mirassero, in quella zona”.

Gli poggiò la mano sulla spalla, abbassando il capo per guardarlo.

“Non stiamo rischiando una guerra, ma sta volta stiamo prendendo le giuste prevenzioni per evitare di coinvolgere voi ragazzi”.

Gokudera s’irrigidì, prese la mano dell’altro nelle proprie e gli sorrise, alzando il capo.

“Sono convinto che il mio alter farà tutto ciò che servirà per il Decimo” disse con voce alta.

Il Decimo ridacchiò, strinse le mani di Gokudera nelle proprie e si chinò, gli sfiorò la fronte con le labbra e abbassò lo sguardo osservando gli occhi argento dalle sfumature verdi dell’altro.

“Lo fai sempre, Gokudera”.

“Decimo” sussurrò Gokudera, mentre i suoi occhi diventavano liquidi e il suo battito cardiaco aumentava.

 


	4. Cap.4 La prima volta di Tsuna

Cap.4 La prima volta di Tsuna

Gokudera adulto era sdraiato sul pavimento e guardava il soffitto. La giacca nera era piegata sotto la sua testa e ci aveva appoggiato la testa, teneva una gamba piegata e l’altra stesa. Volse lo sguardo ed osservò il quaderno di Tsuna abbandonato insieme a delle penne, un paio di matite e il libro. Si girò, il giovane era sdraiato sul proprio letto. Tsuna si strofinò le palpebre, sbadigliò ampiamente e mugugnò. Abbassò lo sguardo notando Gokudera guardarlo, arrossì e deglutì.

“Aehm … ti serve qualcosa, Gokudera-kun?”.

Gokudera distolse lo sguardo e strinse le labbra, tornando a fissare il soffitto.

“Decimo, è tardi, speravo dormiste” rispose.

Tsuna annuì mettendosi seduto, le coperte gli scivolarono lungo il petto e accennò un sorriso.

“Ti ho sentito fissarmi. Stai scomodo? Posso prenderti un futon”.

Gokudera chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò le mani sul grembo, congiungendo le dita.

“Volevo controllare che dormiste. Nel mio tempo soffrite un po’ d’insonnia” ammise.

Tsuna si grattò la guancia, accennò un sorriso e mugugnò.

“Ah, capisco. Quindi ti occupi anche di questo, nel futuro”.

Arrossì appena, si passò la mano tra i capelli e si alzò mettendo i piedi nudi a terra.

“Comunque è meglio io ti prenda il futon, non dovresti dormire in terra”.

Gokudera riaprì un occhio e si diede la spinta, alzandosi seduto.

“Decimo, vi prego. Non solo non c’è bisogno, ma così prenderete freddo” lo pregò con voce accorta.

Tsuna aprì l’armadio, strillò quando il futon gli cadde addosso e finì in terra. Si massaggiò il capo mugolando di dolore, guardando il pesante materasso schiacciarlo.

“Oh, accidenti” borbottò.

Gokudera lo raggiunse e lo prese in braccio, sospirando.

“Ve lo avevo detto che non c’era bisogno, Decimo” gemette.

Lo portò fino al letto e ve lo fece sedere.

“Ora state fermo, così vi metto una pomata prima che vi venga un bernoccolo” spiegò con tono professionale.

Tsuna abbassò il capo, strinse il pantalone del pigiama tra le mani chiudendo i pugni e tirò su con il naso deglutendo.

“Scusami Gokudera-kun. Sono un tale imbranato”.

Sollevò il capo, lo scosse ripetutamente e sorrise.

“Ma così dormirai tranquillo, almeno!”.

Gokudera gli passò la mano sul capo scompigliando i capelli e gli sorrise.

“Non dovreste sottovalutarvi così, Decimo” ribatté.

Uscì dalla stanza e vi tornò con una pomata. Raggiunse Tsuna e premette il tubetto, mise un po’ di crema sull’indice e gliela passò sulla fronte, lì dove aveva colpito. Tsuna deglutì sentendo gli occhi pungere, accennò un sorriso storto e annuì appena sfregandosi la fronte.

“Non capirò mai cosa hai visto in me, Gokudera-kun. Non riesco neanche ad offrirti ospitalità”.

Gokudera si sedette ai piedi del letto e chiuse il tubetto di pomata, appoggiandolo sul comodino.

“Siete voi che non riuscite a vedere quante doti avete, Decimo” lo rassicurò.

Tsuna gli sorrise appena, coprendosi le spalle tremanti con la coperta del letto.

“Non sono certo di averne” mormorò.

Sospirò, si passò la mano tra i capelli castani scompigliati.

“Mi dispiace. È tarda notte e io ti annoio con queste cose”.

Gokudera gli strinse la mano nella propria e chinò il capo.

“Decimo, non è certo noia quella che sento. Mi dispiace non potervi fare comprendere quanto siate speciale” ribatté.

Tsuna guardò la propria mano abbronzata in quella grande e chiara dell’uomo, arrossì e scosse il capo.

“Non è colpa tua, Gokudera-kun. È solo che ti comporti come se io fossi davvero speciale, e non riesco mai a combinare nulla”.

Accennò al segno sulla fronte, con un mezzo sorriso.

“La mia versione futura spero sia meno … me”.

Gokudera strinse più forte la mano del ragazzino e gli sorrise.

“Siete maturato molto e avete preso un po’ più coscienza di voi, ma siete sempre il solito Decimo. E siete perfetto così” rispose.

Tsuna deglutì tremando appena, strinse le gambe al petto rannicchiandosi sotto la coperta.

“Coscienza … di me?”.

Sorrise, stringendo la mano di Gokudera con forza.

“Sono certo che è stato grazie al tuo modo di fare, Gokudera-kun!”.

Gokudera gli mise l’altra mano sulla spalla e ridacchiò.

“Non avete proprio sonno. È forse a causa della mia presenza in questo tempo?” domandò.

Tsuna negò freneticamente, sorridendo imbarazzato.

“No, no. È che spesso le battaglie si svolgono di sera, e mi capita di passare la notte a pensare a …”.

Guardò Gokudera, avvampò e distolse lo sguardo.

“… A quanto tutto questo sia pericoloso per i miei amici”.

Gokudera sospirò pesantemente e gli lasciò andare la spalla, continuando a tenergli anche la mano.

“Nel mio tempo vi posso aiutare a riposare, Decimo, ma qui non saprei cosa fare” ammise affranto.

Tsuna chinò il capo battendo le palpebre, strinse le labbra accennando un sorriso tirato.

“Come fai?” chiese.

Le gote pallide di Gokudera si tinsero di un rosa tenue.

“Il Decimo… ed io, ecco… si potrebbe dire che dormiamo insieme” sussurrò il mafioso.

Tsuna sgranò gli occhi, arrossì e deglutì pesantemente sporgendosi verso l’altro.

“Voi … state insieme?”.

Gokudera lasciò andare la mano dell’altro e le appoggiò entrambe sul pavimento, negando con il capo.

“Io e il Decimo non abbiamo quel tipo di legame. Non vorrei farti fraintendere, ma nemmeno voglio mentirvi” rispose.

Tsuna scivolò in ginocchio, sporse il capo con un sorriso gentile e poggiò le mani su quelle di Gokudera.

“Ti ascolto”.

Gokudera gli prese delicatamente il viso tra le mani e si sporse in avanti.

“Il Decimo ha semplicemente bisogno di sentire che qualcuno è vicino a lui ed io voglio dimostrargli che gli sono accanto in ogni situazione” spiegò con voce gentile.

Tsuna lo guardò negli occhi sentendo delle fitte al petto, avvicinò le labbra a quelle di Gokudera e vi poggiò un lieve bacio a stampo. Deglutì alzando il capo, avvampò e indietreggiò bruscamente.

“Ah! Scusa, scusa Gokudera-kun! È che hai detto quella cosa ed eri così vicino e non mi sembra giusto tu faccia questa cosa per me e… anche io voglio esserti accanto”.

Gokudera gli passò delicatamente un braccio intorno alla vita e lo avvicino a sé, dandogli un bacio sulle labbra. Socchiuse gli occhi, le iridi liquide.

“Decimo con me non dovete mai scusarvi di niente” lo rassicurò.

Tsuna deglutì, si leccò le labbra e poggiò la mano sulla guancia di Gokudera.

“A te va bene?” chiese.

Arrossì abbassando il capo, gli occhi liquidi leggermente arrossati.

“Quello che il me del futuro e tu fate sembra … crudele”.

Gokudera gli appoggiò la fronte sulla spalla e gli accarezzò la schiena.

“È qualcosa che temo risulti complicato al vederlo da fuori, ma Decimo, per me va bene” lo rassicurò.

Tsuna gli passò la mano dietro le spalle, gli carezzò la schiena in movimenti lenti e deglutì.

“Mi piacerebbe capirlo, Gokudera-kun”.

Gli passò la mano tra i capelli sentendoli morbidi sotto le dita, socchiuse gli occhi rilassando appena le spalle.

pensò.

Gokudera corrugò la fronte e lo baciò nell’incavo del collo, sentendo l’altro accarezzarlo tra i capelli. Gli sfilò la maglia del pigiama.

“Decimo, voi siete ancora… giovane. Non penso dobbiate esagerare” disse, indurendo il tono.

Tsuna negò con il capo, tremò leggermente arrossendo.

“Non sono più un bambino, Gokudera-kun”.

Deglutì, stringendo le labbra fino a farle sbiancare e portò le mani sulle spalle dell’uomo.

“Se questo è ciò che ti fa stare bene, voglio farlo”.

Gokudera gli passò l’indice sulla guancia e scese fino al mento del più giovane.

“Come volete, Decimo. Non volevo offendervi” disse gentilmente.

Gli accarezzò le la labbra con l’indice, rimanendo con il pollice sul mento. Si abbassò ed iniziò a baciargli il petto magro, accarezzandogli i fianchi contro cui premevano le costole.

“Sappiate, però, che io ho amato ogni singolo momento in presenza del mio Decimo” lo rassicurò.

Tsuna gli strinse le braccia attorno al collo, stese le gambe sentendo un calore lungo tutto il corpo e arrossì con forza stringendo gli occhi.

“Ti lasci usare troppo, Gokudera-kun” disse, duro.

Avvampò abbassando il capo, deglutì pesantemente.

pensò.

Gokudera socchiuse le gambe e lo issò, si stese e se lo sistemò a cavalcioni.

“Perdonatemi Decimo, non volevo arrecarvi offesa” si scusò.

Tsuna gli premette le mani sul petto, le guance arrossate e gli occhi liquidi sfumati livemente d’arancio.

“Non mi hai offeso. Alle volte mi sfugge il controllo”.

Si piegò su Gokudera, gli diede un lieve bacio sulle labbra e sorrise timidamente.

“Volevo solo dire che mi dispiace ti faccia usare così”.

Gokudera gli accarezzò i fianchi con le mani e sorrise, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Decimo, so difendermi, se è questo che temete” sussurrò.

Si slacciò la cravatta e la strinse con una mano. Tsuna batté le palpebre, scosse il capo e passò le dita sui bottoni della camicia di Gokudera, ne slacciò alcuni e deglutì sentendo il rossore sulle guance espandersi a tutto il volto.

“N-non volevo dire questo” balbettò.

Gokudera lasciò cadere a terra la cravatta e si slacciò i polsini della camicia rossa, finì di sbottonarla anche sul petto e se la sfilò.

“Decimo, voi fisicamente mi siete sempre piaciuto” lo rassicurò.

Tsuna avvampò completamente guardando il petto di Gokudera, vi poggiò le mani lentamente e ve le passò in movimenti circolari.

“Sei davvero incomprensibile, Gokudera-kun” sussurrò.

Gokudera gli passò una mano sulla schiena e l’altra sulla gamba. Iniziò ad abbassargli delicatamente i pantaloni.

“Voglio solo rendervi felice, Decimo” lo invogliò.

Tsuna si sollevò appena lasciandosi abbassare i pantaloni, il corpo snello tremava leggermente.

“Come …?”.

Si chinò in avanti affondando il capo nell’incavo del collo di Gokudera.

Gokudera lo strinse a sé, gli accarezzò la testa e la schiena. Iniziò a baciarlo sul collo, sulle spalle e lo baciò in bocca. Socchiuse le labbra dell’altro con la propria lingua e gli accarezzò la sua. Aveva la bocca umida e il suo respiro era caldo. Tsuna schiuse le labbra, gemette piano ricambiando il bacio abbandonandosi sotto le mani dell’altro, il corpo rilassato e steso su quello del maggiore. Gokudera gli accarezzò la parte interna della gamba e risalì, sfiorandogli i glutei. Continuò ad approfondire il bacio, utilizzando il naso per respirare. Con l’altra mano prese quella di Tsuna nella propria. Tsuna gemette tirando indietro il capo, lo affondò nella spalla di Gokudera chiudendo gli occhi e tese la schiena. Gokudera gli infilò l’indice tra i glutei e deglutì, chiudendo gli occhi.

“Cosa volete, Decimo?” domandò con voce vibrante.

Tsuna gemette in modo acuto, gli affondò le dita nel petto arrossando la pelle candida dell’altro e socchiuse gli occhi liquidi.

“Questo … questo va bene, Gokudera-kun”.

Gokudera trattenne il respiro, strinse più forte la mano di Tsuna e lo penetrò con l’indice dell’altra. Mosse il dito delicatamente ed entrò anche con il medio.

Tsuna gemette in modo acuto, inarcandosi con la schiena. Gli sfuggì un gemito più roco e gli occhi brillarono di riflessi arancio, si puntellò con i piedi sul pavimento e deglutì sentendo una sensazione di fastidio. Gokudera uscì le dita da dentro di lui, delicatamente e gli passò la mano davanti, accarezzandogli il membro. Pian piano, delicatamente e gli baciò la testa, tra i capelli castani. Tsuna ansimò chiudendo gli occhi, premette con forza la testa contro la spalla di Gokudera e aprì la bocca, boccheggiò un paio di volte e gli morse la spalla. Gokudera nascose un gemito in un gorgoglio e gli accarezzò più velocemente il membro. Si abbassò pantaloni e boxer, liberando il proprio membro. Tsuna scostò la testa dalla spalla dell’altro, gli premette le mani contro il petto e ansimò.

“S-scu-scusa” sussurrò, con tono roco.

Gokudera utilizzò una mano per accarezzargli il fianco, mentre con l’altra continuava ad accarezzargli il membro.

“Decimo, cosa volete che faccia?” domandò.

Tsuna gli mise gentilmente la mano sul polso, deglutì e si scostò appena. Abbassò il capo verso l’erezione di Gokudera, avvampò con forza e alzò lo sguardo.

“Aiutami a rilassarmi, Gokudera-kun”.

Gokudera gli lasciò andare il membro e gli prese le mani nelle proprie, guardandolo in viso. Gli sorrise e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Decimo, se non è quello che desiderate, vi basterà dirlo” lo rassicurò.

Tsuna lo guardò con occhi lucidi e liquidi sfumati d’arancio, negò con il capo e gli strinse le mani con forza.

“Mi fido di te, Gokudera-kun”.

Gokudera lo baciò ed entrò man mano dentro Tsuna.

“Voi siete il mio Cielo, Decimo” sussurrò.

Tsuna gli strinse le mani fino ad arrossargli la pelle, gemette in modo acuto e man mano più roco, chiuse gli occhi piegando il capo e la schiena all’indietro.

Gokudera si mosse sempre più velocemente.

“Date voi il ritmo”.

Tsuna ansimò, incassò il capo tra le spalle spingendosi su e giù con il bacino, fece leva con le punte dei piedi tenendo gli occhi chiusi; piccole lacrime gli pizzicavano ai bordi degli occhi. Gokudera cercò di seguire la velocità data da Tsuna, si portò una delle mani alle labbra e la baciò, continuando a stringere anche l’altra. Sentiva piacere e bruciore sempre più forte all’inguine. Tsuna gemette, continuò a muovere il bacino sentendo i muscoli dolergli, si piegò in avanti con la schiena e percepì il proprio membro pulsare. Deglutì arrossendo con forza, strinse la mano di Gokudera e la fiamma della volontà di morire brillò leggermente illuminandogli il volto. Spalancò gli occhi completamente arancioni all’ennesima spinta e venne con un forte gemito. Gokudera uscì lentamente da lui e venne sul pavimento, con un gemito di piacere. Tsuna gli ricadde adosso ansimando pesantemente, alzò lo sguardo arrossendo. Si allungò sentendo il corpo dolere, gli schioccò un bacio sulla guancia.

“Grazie mille, Gokudera-kun”.

Gokudera lo abbracciò.

“Grazie a voi, Decimo”.


	5. Cap.5 La prima volta di Gokudera

Cap.5 La prima volta di Gokudera

Il giovane Gokudera socchiuse la porta della stanza, vi guardò all’interno e vide il Decimo. Entrò e si richiuse l’uscio alle spalle.

“Giannini mi ha rassicurato che per domani il bazooka sarà riparato” spiegò.

Deglutì ed avanzò, la luce della luna entrava dalle grandi finestre.

“Voi non andate a dormire Decimo? E’ tardi” disse Gokudera.

Il Decimo accennò un sorriso, si mise seduto e la manica del kimono gli scivolò lungo la spalla abbronzata.

“Purtroppo ho difficoltà a dormire, da quando sono a capo della Mafia” ammise.

Gokudera strinse i pugni e dimenò le braccia, alzando il capo verso quello dell’altro.

“Posso fare qualcosa per aiutarvi Decimo? Sono disposto anche a cantarvi le ninna nanne” propose con enfasi.

Il Decimo ridacchiò, scosse la testa sistemadosi il kimono e indicò con un cenno l’esterno.

“Dormirò al ritorno di Gokudera. Piuttosto, tu sarai stanco”.

Gokudera scosse violentemente il capo, scompigliando i capelli grigi.

“Non mi stanco facilmente, Decimo” lo rassicurò.

Il Decimo sospirò piano, indicò il proprio letto e sorrise dolcemente.

“Allora accomodati”.

Gokudera sgranò gli occhi ed avanzò con movimenti meccanici, muovendo le braccia avanti ed indietro e raggiunse il letto.

“V-Voi dormite qui?” domandò nervoso.

Il Decimo annuì, si grattò la guancia arrossendo leggermente e tossicchiò rizzandosi con la schiena.

“Sì, di solito” ammise.

Guardò il ragazzo, accennò un sorriso dolce.

“Se ti infastidisce, posso andare nella mia stanza”.

Gokudera si sedette sul letto e piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli grigi che brillavano argentei alla luce della luna.

“No, Decimo, non è questo” rispose, appoggiando le mani sulle ginocchia.

Il Decimo si sistemò al suo fianco, poggiò la mano sul materasso chinandosi verso di lui e gli sorrise dolcemente socchiudendo gli occhi dai riflessi arancio.

“Puoi dirmi cosa ti turba, Gokudera” lo rassicurò.

Gokudera si portò una mano alla testa e si scompigliò i capelli, deglutendo rumorosamente.

“Mi chiedevo se questo era il letto del Decimo, un suo luogo… riservato” ammise.

Il Decimo sgranò gli occhi, ridacchiò scuotendo il capo e si passò la mano tra i capelli.

“Oh, perdonami Gokudera. Sono così abituato da non averci riflettuto”.

Lo guardò, socchiuse gli occhi sorriendo divertito.

“Questa è la stanza di Hayato. Del te del futuro. La mia è più … da boss, come richiesto da Reborn sotto minaccia di morte”.

Gokudera ridacchiò, dimenò le gambe facendo ondeggiare i piedi oltre il bordo del letto.

“Reborn non è cambiato, vero?” chiese.

Il Decimo sospirò sonoramente con un sorriso stanco, scosse il capo.

“Quanto può cambiare uno come lui. Pretende sempre molto, ma ho imparato che posso raggiungere le sue aspettative”.

Gokudera corrugò la fronte e si sporse in avanti.

“Decimo, non è mia competenza, ma… mi sembrate triste” sussurrò.

Il Decimo batté le palpebre, annuì appena e gli sfiorò la mano.

“Non dovresti dire così. Sei un caro amico per me, oggi come allora. E Gokudera mi ha spesso … aiutato, con la tristezza”.

Gokudera arrossì ed osservò le dita di Tsuna.

“Lo sapevo che avrei detto troppo, ma, è il vostro modo di fare. Mi mette tristezza” ammise.

Il Decimo gli prese la mano, la strinse tra le proprie e abbassò lo sguardo incrociando gli occhi di Gokudera.

“Al contrario. Il fatto che ti preoccupassi per me già in così tenera età ti fa molto onore, Gokudera”.

Si portò le mani dell’altro sul petto caldo, facendogli sentire il battito lento e regolare.

“E non hai mai smesso. Anzi, hai sempre fatto più di quanto io potessi sperare”.

Il viso di Gokudera divenne di un rosso denso e la temperatura corporea gli aumentò. Si leccò le labbra screpolate, il battito cardiaco gli rimbombava nelle orecchie.

“Decimo, sono io che la ringrazio di lasciarmi stare al suo fianco” ribatté, cercando di rendere più serio il tono.

Il Decimo scosse il capo tossicchiando, gli diede un bacio leggero sulla fronte e si scostò.

“Ricorda sempre questo, Hayato. Ce l’ho fatta grazie alla mia Famiglia, ma soprattutto grazie alla tua fede nei miei confronti”.

Gokudera gli prese la mano nella sua e se la strinse al petto.

“Avrò sempre fede in lei, Decimo” giurò.

Il Decimo ne guardò le iridi argento dai riflessi verdi, gli strinse le mani e sospirò.

“Allora spero vorrai perdonarmi, Gokudera”.

Si avvicinò e gli diede un leggero bacio a fior di labbra.

Gokudera sporse le labbra in fuori e si lasciò sfuggire un gorgoglio.

“Decimo” sussurrò, desideroso.

Il Decimo gli passò le mani sulle guance, lo guardò negli occhi con le labbra socchiuse ed emise un profondo sospiro.

“Sei così giovane, Gokudera. Non è giusto io ti faccia questo”.

Gokudera socchiuse gli occhi.

“Ma Decimo, se lo fa lei, io non voglio altro” ribatté.

Il Decimo sospirò, gli carezzò le guance con la punta delle dita e lo guardò.

“Gokudera, sei appena un ragazzino. Rubarti il primo bacio è abbastanza grave”.

Gli prese le mani, le strinse e sorrise tristemente.

“Un giorno troverai qualcuno per cui valga la pena rischiare così tanto”.

Gokudera gli strinse il braccio e si sporse, chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò le sue labbra su quelle dell’altro.

Il Decimo chiuse gli occhi, li strinse con forza e leccò gentilmente le labbra dell’altro, vi infilò la lingua avvolgendo quella del più giovane e approfondì il bacio.

Gokudera mugolò di piacere e ricambiò al bacio, lasciandogli le labbra socchiuse. Il Decimo si scostò, prese un respiro profondo e carezzò il volto di Gokudera.

“Hayato” lo chiamò.

Scosse il capo, espirò e si passò la mano tra i capelli.

“Gokudera, forse dovresti sapere una cosa” disse.

Gokudera spalancò gli occhi e gli si mozzò il respiro in gola.

“Ditemi” disse con voce quasi inudibile.

Il Decimo deglutì, respirò profondamente e lo guardò con gli occhi leggermente arancioni.

“Io ho sempre l’X-Burner attivo. E’ diventato parte di me. Potrebbe essere pericoloso per te, questo”.

Sorrise appena, si passò la mano tra i capelli e ridacchiò imbarazzato.

“Inoltre … forse dovresti sapere che io e Gokudera facciamo spesso … questo”.

Gokudera arrossì, si sfilò le scarpe con i piedi e si stese sul letto, puntellandosi con quelli.

“Io non temo niente, Decimo” rispose duro. Le orecchie rosse gli ronzavano e alzò lo sguardo.

“Però… devo avvertire il Decimo, non voglio che venga inghiottito dall’X-burner”. Aggiunse.

Il Decimo lo guardò negli occhi, gli si mise seduto di fianco e gli passò la mano sul collo in un movimento lento.

“Tutti noi abbiamo fatto delle scelte. Gokudera ha deciso di diventare più calmo e affidabile, ed io di diventare meno imbranato”.

Gokudera chiuse gli occhi e rilassò le gambe.

“Se sarà un desiderio del Decimo, lo rispetterò”.

Il Decimo si mise su di lui facendo forza con le braccia, lo guardò e gli carezzò il volto.

“Sei certo di quello che stai facendo?”.

Gokudera si slacciò la cintura e la fece sbattere contro il letto.

“Decimo, dovete esserne certo voi” ribatté.

Il Decimo ridacchiò, gli sfilò delicatamente la maglia e la poggiò sul letto, gli passò le mani bollenti sul petto e gli strinse sui fianchi.

“Impetuoso proprio come la Tempesta” sussurrò.

Gokudera gli mise le mani sulle sue e negò con il capo.

“La Tempesta non è questo, Decimo” ribatté. Arrossì e distolse lo sguardo.

“Perdonatemi”.

Il Decimo poggiò la fronte su quella dell’altro, lo guardò negli occhi e gli carezzò ripetutamente i fianchi, scendendo e risalendo ritmicamente.

“E cos’è, Gokudera?”.

Gokudera strinse un pugno.

“La tempesta si deve svolgere nella testa del guardiano, deve essere celebrale. Ogni neurone deve dare il meglio di sé per creare la strategia perfetta, geniale. La distruzione è solo apparente, in realtà è una disgregazione in elementi. Persino per comprendere il sistema C.A.I. ho dovuto usare meno i muscoli e più il cervello” spiegò.

Il Decimo rilassò le spalle, sorrise dolcemente e lo baciò stringendogli i fianchi.

“Sei più maturo di quanto io credessi” ammise.

“De-Decimo” esalò Gokudera sentendo il corpo dell’altro premere contro il suo.

Il Decimo gli abbassò lentamente i pantaloni, strofinò la mano sull’intimo dell’altro e lo fissò.

“A causa della mia scelta, è difficile dormire. Gokudera mi aiuta in questo modo. Credo tu dovessi sapelo” sussurrò, roco.

Gokudera strinse le coperte con entrambe le mani ed ansimò ripetutamente, con le gote rosse e la bocca aperta.

“P-per… voi… Decimo” biascicò.

Il Decimo gli sfilò lentamente i boxer facendoli scorrere lungo la pelle pallida delle gambe dell’altro, lo guardò e lo baciò con forza.

Gokudera strinse con un braccio la schiena del Decimo e con l’altra mano strinse la fodera del cuscino, rispondendo al bacio, offrendogli labbra e lingua.

Il Decimo prese a masturbarlo piano, pasando la mano su e giù mentre lo baciava. Si scostò, lo guardò negli occhi osservando le iridi liquide e deglutì.

“Cosa vuoi, Gokudera?” sussurrò.

Gokudera sporse in fuori le ginocchia, aprendo le gambe e inarcò il bacino.

“Quello che vuole il Decimo” disse. Le sue labbra erano rosse, come il resto del suo viso.

Il Decimo si sciolse la cinta del kimono, gli passò le dita sulle labbra arrossate e deglutì.

“Leccale, Hayato”.

Gokudera deglutì rumorosamente, socchiuse gli occhi ed obbedì.

Il Decimo gli sfilò lentamente le dita umide dalle labbra, lo penetrò con quelle muovendole in tondo. Si chinò su di lui socchiudendo gli occhi arancioni.

“Hai paura?” sussurrò.

“Ah-ah” gemette Gokudera con la bocca ad o, il suo respiro divenne irregolare. Allungò la mano verso quella di Tsuna e cercò di prenderla nella propria.

Il Decimo gli prese la mano, gli baciò il mento e scese a leccargli il collo muovendo le dita ritmicamente, sentiva il proprio battito accelerato.

Gokudera gli venne incontro con i glutei, stringendogli la mano, lasciandosi sfuggire una serie di gemiti di piacere.

Il Decimo sfilò lentamente le dita, si leccò le labbra e si avvicinò all’entrata dell’altro, gli passò una mano sotto al ginocchio.

“Ne sei certo, Hayato?” sussurrò.

Gokudera lo guardò in viso, cercando di regolare il respiro.

“Secondo voi, il Decimo si arrabbierà?” domandò.

Il Decimo sorrise, gli strinse il retro del ginocchio portando l’altra mano al fianco.

“Ti assicuro che non l’hai mai tradito, Hayato” mormorò, il tono roco.

Gokudera gli mise le gambe ai fianchi e strinse.

“Mi volete, Decimo?” domandò con voce desiderosa.

Il Decimo lo penetrò lentamente inarcandosi in avanti, ne guardò il volto contratto dal piacere e chiuse gli occhi sentendo la fiamma dell’ultimo desiderio pizzicargli la fronte.

“Decimo” chiamò Gokudera alzando la voce, mentre sentiva l’altro entrare sempre più a fondo.

Il Decimo si spinse fino in fondo, prese un respiro sentendo il proprio corpo fremere e baciò con forza Gokudera facendo su e giù con i fianchi.

Il ragazzino venne e il suo corpo fu scosso da una serie di tremiti di piacere. Rispose al bacio, sentendo le labbra dell’altro premere contro le proprie.

Il Decimo strinse il materasso graffiandolo, gemette contro le labbra dell’altro e uscì lentamente da lui. Si toccò intimamente fino a venire, si mise in ginocchio e tirò su i vestiti del giovane. Lo guardò, addolcì lo sguardo e si chinò su di lui.

“So che farai in modo di rendermi felice, Hayato” sussurrò.

Gli baciò la fronte e si alzò, coprendo il giovane.

Gokudera gli sorrise e chiuse gli occhi, abbandonando le gambe sul letto.

“Sempre, Decimo”.


	6. Cap.6 Gokudera torna a casa

Cap.6 Gokudera torna a casa

Dal bazooka si alzò del fumo che invase la cameretta di Tsuna. Gokudera apparve seduto sul pavimento, accanto al tavolino. Tsuna sobbalzò, spalancò gli occhi e sorrise. Si mise in ginocchio e si sporse con gli occhi liquidi.

“Gokudera-kun! Stai bene?”.

Gokudera lo abbracciò e lo strinse a sé.

“Decimo!”.

Tsuna arrossì e ridacchiò, gli poggiò il capo sulla spalla carezzandogli la schiena.

“Sono felice di vedere che stai bene, Gokudera-kun”.

Gokudera sgranò gli occhi e si staccò, dimenando le mani e ridacchiò.

“Perdonatemi, Decimo. E’ solo che… sono felice di vedervi” farfugliò.

Tsuna ridacchiò passandosi la mano tra i capelli, arrossì e si grattò la guancia facendo scorrere lo sguardo sul pavimento.

“Ah, non preoccuparti Gokudera-kun, non mi hai neanche stretto troppo”.

Gokudera si alzò in piedi e si passò le mani sul petto.

“Sapete, l’altro Decimo non è come mi aspettavo”.

Tsuna batté le palpebre, si alzò in piedi e si lisciò la maglia stringendo le labbra.

“Anche tu eri strano, Gokudera-kun” ammise.

Gokudera si grattò la testa

“Ho sempre pensato sareste stato come Dino. Incredibilmente dotato, ma senza la famiglia, sempre voi” mormorò.

Si mordicchiò il labbro un paio di volte. Tsuna sollevò lo sguardo battendo le palpebre, sorrise timidamente arrossendo e si mise seduto sulle ginocchia.

“Mi piacerebbe essere come Dino-nii-san”.

Gokudera strinse un pugno e lo fissò.

“Aveva lo stesso sguardo di Vongola I” bisbigliò.

Piegò di lato il capo e sorrise a Tsuna.

“Decimo, pensereste mai a rimanere sempre in hyper mode con l’X-burner?” domandò.

Tsuna dilatò gli occhi, abbassò il capo e strinse le labbra chiudendo i pugni, li strinse fino a far sbiancare le nocche.

“Io … io voglio fare tutto il necessario per proteggervi” sussurrò.

Gokudera abbassò lo sguardo e mise le mani in tasca.

“E noi lo faremmo per voi, Decimo” promise.

Strofinò la punta della scarpa da ginnastica sul pavimento.

“Decimo, è molto presto, non voglio vi stanchiate” mormorò.

Tsuna si alzò in piedi di scatto, si mise davanti a Gokudera e lo guardò negli occhi stringendo i pugni.

“Però … se questo significa ferirvi, io non voglio farlo!”.

Si morse il labbro, tremava leggermente e aveva il tono incerto.

“Anche se significasse essere feriti e rischiare la vita, non voglio perdere la mia amicizia con voi a nessun costo”.

Gokudera gli sfiorò la spalla con la mano.

“Decimo…” sussurrò.

Tsuna sobbalzò, arrossì abbassando il capo e mugugnò grattandosi la guancia.

“Ah, scusa Gokudera-kun. Me la sono presa con te senza motivo”.

Gokudera ritirò la mano e deglutì, negando con il capo.

“Nessun problema, Decimo” ribatté.

Tsuna gli prese la mano, la strinse nella propria e lo guardò.

“Gokudera-kun” lo chiamò.

Deglutì, continuando a tremare leggermente.

“Anche se sei spaventoso e irruento, non voglio che cambi. Sei il mio prezioso amico”.

Gokudera arrossì e ridacchiò.

“E voi siete il mio Decino sempre, anche così” lo rassicurò.

Tsuna strinse un pugno, si sporse e gli diede un bacio a schiocco.

“Diventerò come Dino-san per te e per gli altri, Gokudera-kun!”.

Gokudera indietreggiò, tenendo il capo chino.

“E io vi aiuterò a fare ciò che desiderate, Decimo” giurò.

 


	7. Cap.7 Mirai Gokudera torna a casa

Cap.7 Mirai Gokudera torna a casa

Le gocce di pioggia scendevano lungo i vetri della finestra, rigandoli. Gokudera del futuro si strinse la cravatta, il cielo plumbeo si rifletteva nei suoi occhi grigi.

“Sono tornato, Decimo” fece sapere con tono atono.

Il Decimo gli andò in contro con un sorriso melanconico, gli sfiorò le dita della mano e alzò il capo.

“Ci sono stati problemi?”.

Gokudera si strinse le giacca e rabbrividì al tocco dell’altro.

“La vostro controparte era molto volitiva e temo si sia convinta che io mi trovi a disagio” disse gentilmente.

Il Decimo gli fece cenno di seguirlo, si voltò e proseguì.

“Volitiva è una parola decisamente troppo gentile, per descrivere i miei sbalzi d’umore” scherzò.

Gokudera lo seguì con passi cadenzati e fece un mezzo sorriso, socchiudendo gli occhi.

Il Decimo entrò nella stanza da letto, raggiunse il proprio talamo e alzò lo sguardo.

“Ma la mia super intuizione di raro sbagliava, anche a quei tempi. Eri a disagio con il me bambino?”.

Gokudera chiuse la porta alle sue spalle, con gesti controllati.

“Non pensavo vi potessi piacere da così giovane”.

Il Decimo gli fece segno di accomodarsi, sorrise piegando il capo.

“Non ricordavo di essere tanto intraprendente da ammetterlo, piuttosto”.

Gokudera si sedette, accavallò le gambe e tenne la schiena ritta, guardando l’altro in viso.

“Nemmeno io ricordavo fossi intraprendente” ammise.

Il Decimo poggiò le mani sulle ginocchia.

“È stato questo a metterti a disagio?”.

Sorrise dolce, si passò la mano sulla guancia.

“Credevo ti facesse piacere”.

Gokudera mugolò socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Mi fanno piacere le vostre attenzioni, Decimo” lo rassicurò.

Il Decimo ridacchiò, si chinò in avanti e gli sfiorò le labbra.

“Questo l’ho notato anche dal giovane te”.

Le gote di Gokudera si tinsero di rosa scuro. Si sporse in avanti e gli baciò il mento delicatamente.

Il Decimo abbassò il capo, lo baciò sulle labbra e sorrise.

“Sembravi molto impaziente” mormorò.

Gokudera si sbottonò i primi bottoni della camicia e si tolse la giacca.

“Ero privo di pazienza in generale”. Piegò la giacca e se la appoggiò sulle gambe.

Il Decimo ridacchiò, gli afferrò la cravatta e lo attirò a sé facendoselo cadere addosso.

“Eri passionale. Un pregio che mi dispiace averti tolto”.

Gokudera gli baciò l’incavo del collo e gli accarezzò i capelli.

“Non che adesso voi non siate in grado di accendermi” ribatté.

Il Decimo arrossì leggermente, espose il collo e si rilassò sotto l’altro.

“Ero difficile da gestire?” chiese.

Gokudera gli slacciò delicatamente la camicia e gli baciò la fronte.

“Sono stato lì troppo poco per giudicare”.

Il Decimo si sollevò con la schiena e fece scivolare la camicia lungo le braccia esponendo il petto delicato.

“Mi conosci abbastanza per farlo” lo contraddisse.

Gokudera iniziò a posargli delicati baci sul petto, continuando a slacciarsi i polsini. Si tolse la camicia, la strofinò sul corpo dell’altro e lo baciò più rumorosamente.

Il Decimo lo baciò con foga, fece scorrere le mani sul petto dell’altro e gli pizzicò un fianco, gli sfiorò i bottoni dei pantaloni.

“Non ignorarmi, Hayato” sussurrò, roco.

Gokudera gorgogliò e sporse in avanti il bacino.

“Cerco le parole adeguate” mormorò roco.

Il Decimo accennò un sorriso, le iridi brillarono di arancio più scuro e fece scattare il bottone dei propri pantaloni.

“Sono certo che le troverai”.

“Non penso fosse difficile da gestire, ma non si cerca di controllare il cielo” rispose Gokudera. Strisciò sul letto, abbassandosi i pantaloni.

Il Decimo gli risolve un sorriso dolce, gli passò le dita sul viso con delicatezza e lo guardò negli occhi.

“Non si cerca d’incatenare il cielo infinito” sussurrò.

Sfilò i propri pantaloni cinse le gambe di Gokudera con le gambe e lo attrasse a sé.

“Me lo ripetevi sempre”.

Gokudera si sfilò i boxer e gli accarezzò i fianchi con le dita, delicatamente.

“E continuerò a farlo” promise.

Il Decimo si sfilò l’intimo, abbassò le gambe e se li tolse con una serie di colpi di reni. Rimise le gambe alla vita di Gokudera e gli premette i talloni sulla schiena.

“La tua tempesta mi avvolge sempre” sussurrò.

Gokudera socchiuse le gambe e sporse ancor di più il bacino.

“E ti accoglie” rispose.

Il Decimo lo spinse verso la propria intimità sporgendosi in avanti, lo guardò.

“Ma non mi limita” proseguì, roco.

Gokudera gli passò le dita affusolate sui fianchi, sfiorandolo con i calli sotto la punta delle dita.

Gli sfiorò nuovamente il petto con le labbra, ora più calde.

“Vostro, Decimo”.

Il Decimo lo fece stendere e lo penetrò con un movimento fluido, gli affondò il capo nell’incavo del collo e sorrise.

“La mia tempesta” mormorò.

Si spinse avanti e indietro, una leggera fiamma arancio negli occhi.

Gokudera gli passò un braccio intorno alle spalle e si lasciò sfuggire un basso gemito di piacere. Si mosse seguendo i movimenti dell’altro, ansimando piano. Il Decimo spinse avanti e indietro, prese a baciarlo ripetutamente stringendogli una mano nella propria.

Gokudera socchiuse gli occhi, riflessi verdi nelle sue iridi liquide e pupille dilatate. Strinse delicatamente la mano dell’altro, intrecciando le dita. Il Decimo continuò a spingere, le fiamme arancioni riflesse nei suoi occhi illuminavano il volto arrossato dell’altro. Gokudera gli sorrise. Chiuse gli occhi e venne, portandosi due dita alle labbra per ingoiare il gemito di piacere. Il Decimo affondò il volto nell’incavo del suo collo, venne a propria volta e si lasciò ricadere su di lui. Alzò il capo, le guance arrossate.

“Non mi hai chiesto com’eri” sussurrò.

Gokudera lo strinse a sé con entrambe le braccia e gli diede un bacio sui capelli.

“Con un presente come voi, Decimo, non m’interessa il passato”.

Il Decimo rise cristallino, gli baciò il naso e si poggiò su di lui.

“E lo vivremo insieme”.

Gokudera fece un sorriso aperto e chiuse gli occhi.

“Insieme, Decimo” promise.


End file.
